Life steal
Life steal (LS) is an offensive stat that restores health to the wielder on all basic attacks, including abilities that modify their basic attacks (such as and ). It is a percent of the basic attack, plus physical damage from modifiers on the attack (such as Spellblade), but not on-hit effects (such as Shock). Life steal is calculated from the actual damage done to an enemy, after armor and all other forms of damage reduction. All champions have 0% base life steal. It can be increased with items, runes, masteries, and some champion abilities. Increasing life steal Items * * * * * * * * * * * * Champion abilities Note: Only the life steal buff effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * grants % life steal for 4 seconds. * permanently grants him % life steal. * gives him life steal and 0.5% healing per 1% missing health, which applies to life steal for 6 seconds. * grants 100% life steal for the duration of the ability. * grants him 100% life steal of the damage for the duration of the ability. Masteries * Vampirism * Warlord's Bloodlust Runes Notes * Life steal stacks additively, and has no cap. * passive is a unique multiplicative increase, so if you had 10% life steal before, you will now have 12.5%, and not 35% life steal. ** 10% 12.5% life steal. * Life steal will not heal from damage done to towers and inhibitors. * Life steal will heal from all damage done to minions, monsters, pets and champions. * Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and will work with life steal. * Life steal does not work for abilities that don't apply on-hit effects, nor with item actives like with . * Life steal does not work with True damage, for example . * Healing reduction effects like and reduce the health restored by life steal. : See Healing reduction for more information. Trivia ''Last updated: June 8, 2017 - V7.11'' * The maximum achievable life steal by a playable champion is % on . * Runes: + % Life Steal ** 3 (+3 % Life Steal) * Masteries: +2% Life Steal ** 5 points in (+2% Life Steal) * Items: +74% Life Steal ** (+20% Life Steal) ** (+15% Life Steal) ** (+15% Life Steal) ** A combination of two of any of the following items: 2 12% Life Steal *** *** ** (+25% Heal Amp.) * Buffs: +115% Life Steal ** (+100% Life Steal) ** (+15% Life Steal) * Heal Amplification: +35% Heal Amp. ** (+25% Heal Amp.) ** (+8% Heal Amp.) * Relevant mathematics: ** life steal ( % 2% 74% 115%) % *** Items + + + 2}} 74% *** Runes 3}} % *** Masteries *** Buffs 115% *** Heal Multiplier }} }} References cs:Life steal de:Lebensraub es:Robo de vida fr:Vol de vie pl:Kradzież życia ru:Вампиризм (атакующий параметр) zh:生命偷取 Category:Offensive champion statistics